


Battery-Operated Campfires

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Ten Thousand Words [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Crack, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lots of fun :), Team as Family, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: 100 Prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Mini Stories."After the umbrella was quickly sold, Wonwoo returned to his novel, the store quiet and the rain drumming on the roof.""'How could you accuse this cute face of such a crime?'""'You know I don’t move a lot anyways,' Woozi tried to joke."
Series: Ten Thousand Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867360





	Battery-Operated Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted a few weeks ago and then I ended up deleting it, then reposting it now.
> 
> Yeah, idk either, man.

* * *

_**Is That a Blood Stain:** _

“Is that a blood stain?”

Woozi flipped a pillow over the stain on the couch. “No.”

“Woozi.”

“What?” The short sniper raised an eyebrow at his leader, who was frowning in disbelief.

“You haven’t moved since I got here.”

“You know I don’t move a lot anyways,” Woozi tried to joke.

“Where did you get hit?”

Great, now Joshua was onto him.

Woozi looked between his hyungs, wondering if he could get them to leave him alone. He finally sighed, wincing as he slumped into the couch. “Fine, I got grazed along my ribs, it’s not a big deal, okay?”

* * *

_**Lightbulb:** _

The lightbulb shattered in Wonwoo’s hands. He hissed as he threw it away, some of the pieces slicing into his palms.

He grabbed paper towels before going on a hunt for the first-aid kit. Minutes later, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the bathroom, trying to remove the glass from his hands.

The front door suddenly slammed shut, startling Wonwoo and causing a miscalculation with the tweezers. He yelped in pain and Jun’s head popped around the doorframe.

Jun didn’t question his state, joining Wonwoo on the floor, taking the tweezers himself and finishing the job for him.

* * *

**_You Should Sleep:_ **

“You should go to sleep, Shua.”

Joshua looked behind him, starting at the voice. Jeonghan closed the sliding door, stepping out onto the balcony and standing next to him. He hummed in response but didn’t move.

They stood for awhile, both of them remaining quiet.

“What’s your excuse?”

Jeonghan sighed and slumped against the railing, the wind ruffling his hair. “Vernon’s missing, Seungcheol’s out indefinitely, and we’re on the run. What else could possibly go wrong?”

Joshua snorted. “Point taken.” He threw an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders and gave him a side hug. “We’ll fix this, one way or another.”

* * *

**_Can Opener:_ **

“Does anyone know where the can opener is?”

“No. I thought we threw it out because it was broken?”

There was a sigh, then a jangling of keys. “Alright, who wants to go with me on a shopping trip for a can opener?”

A small handful of voices joined in and a minute later the front door slammed shut.

“Okay, where did you hide it?”

An offended gasp. “I did no such thing, how dare you accuse me of such an atrocity.”

“Hoshi.”

“How could you accuse this cute face of such a crime?”

“Hoshi!”

“Fine, it’s underneath bathroom sink.”

* * *

_**Chopsticks:** _

Clack clack.

Clack clack clack.

Clack.

Clack clack clack clack.

“Okay, will you guys stop it!”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung looked up from their chopstick battle at Mingyu’s snapping voice. The resident beanpole had bedded down on the couch, trying to take a nap before their next show. Usually he could fall asleep anywhere, but today was just not his day.

“Sorry, we’ll stop,” Soonyoung said, clacking his chopsticks one more time with a smirk. Mingyu leveled a glare at him before rolling over with a grumble and settling down again to nap.

Clack clack.

Clack clack clack.

“GUYS SERIOUSLY PLEASE.” 

* * *


End file.
